Funny Running Into You
by KaitieD
Summary: After Ultron was defeated, everyone tried to go back to normal. But that didn't mean that Tony could stop looking for Bruce.


"Ok team, I think we've got the last of them."

"Roger, Rogers" Tony said into the comms, enjoying the sigh he got in response. He flew back over the area, making sure that all of the suspects were down and that everyone on the team was checking in.

Hearing that everyone was good and not seeing any more threats from the enemy, Tony swooped down low, cruising over the crowd that was still rushing to get away from the town square. They were on the outskirts of Varanasi and it had been packed when the first bomb went off, but luckily it had only seemed to cause scattered injuries, no fatalities.

As Tony landed just outside the square, observing the crowd, making sure there was no need for more intervention to keep people safe, something caught his eye.

"Friday, scan the top right quadrant over there, facial recognition if you could."

"Of course, sir."

As the A.I. did as Tony asked, Tony's eyes skimmed over the people, positive that he had seen a familiar face. But it couldn't be…

Taking off, he flew over the crowd, heading in the direction of what he thought he'd seen. It was hard to distinguish one person from another with all the bodies moving and jostling together, but for just a brief second, he knew what he'd seen.

"Tony, where are you going?" he heard in his ear.

"Gotta go check something out real quick, Cap. Be right back."

"Something we need to head over there for?"

"No, not a threat, just something…" he said, disconnecting from the rest of the team.

"Sorry, sir" Friday piped in, "I was unable to get a clear image of the face you wanted me to scan."

"Dammit" he swore, leaving the square and heading into a less populated area. Ramshackle building lined up along the street, narrow alleyways ran between them, filled with rickety staircases leading to the upper floors.

Having gotten ahead of most of the people headed in his direction, he set down on the rooftop of one building, watching the people filter down the street. As a few minutes went by, Tony started to doubt what he'd seen. He was just about to leave when the man appeared again. Thinner than he had been, but the curly mop of dark hair, glasses…it was definitely Bruce. He was helping an older child limp down the street, maybe hurt in the blast.

He didn't move yet, waiting to see where Bruce was going. He's been off the grid for months and no one had been able to find him. Of course, Tony thought, if he was hiding out in a small town in India, with no digital presence, it would make him pretty hard to track down.

Bruce walked about a block past where Tony was, climbing a staircase up the second floor of what looked like an apartment building. Giving it a few more minutes, he flew over, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, not something he excelled at.

Stepping out of the suit, he left it standing guard at the bottom of the stairs. He climbed slowly, trying to keep quiet, not wanting to reveal his presence just yet. He had a good idea of what Bruce was up to, back to helping people in impoverished areas and generally trying to stay out of trouble, but he just wanted to see for himself before confronting him.

At the top of the stairs, Tony was annoyed to find no window to look in, just a solid door. Pressing his ear to the door, he tried to listen in and could hear muffled voices, but couldn't make out words. Of course, he reminded himself, they probably weren't speaking English anyway.

He took a deep breath, feeling butterflies in his stomach. It was just Bruce, he reminded himself, but if he was here, he didn't want to be found. They all knew that Bruce had never wanted the hero life, had resisted it from the very beginning. But they convinced him he was needed, which he was, but none of them probably appreciated how much harder it was on him than on the rest.

Before he could overthink it any more, he knocked on the door, hearing the voices inside quiet.

"Andar aai" a voice called.

Tony assumed that meant he could enter, so he turned the knob hesitantly, walking into the apartment. It was dark, the windows covered with tattered sheets being used as curtains. Two elderly people sat on a couch along one side of the room, wrapped up in blankets. One had a bandage across his forehead, the other a sling on her arm.

Bruce sat at a table underneath an overhead light, looking at the scalp of the boy he'd been helping. With a pair of tweezers, he removed a small shard of glass, laying it on a towel on the table next to him. He glanced up distractedly, doing a double take as he realized who it was.

"Uh, hey" Tony said with a small wave. "Funny running into you here."

Pushing himself away from the table, Bruce stood up, handing the boy a clean towel to hold over the small cut the glass had left.

"Mujhe maaph karen" he said to the others, walking across the room and down a short hallway, gesturing for Tony to follow him.

They entered a small bedroom, containing just a mattress on the floor, a wooden chair with a stack of books, and a few small bags of clothes.

"So, nice place you've got here" Tony said, looking around. Bruce was just standing, staring at him.

"What are you doing here, Tony?"

"What? No warm welcome? Not going to say how you've missed me" he asked, pretending to pout. Though the truth was, his feelings were hurt.

"I – " Bruce just shrugged helplessly, not sure what to say.

"You knew we were all here, obviously" Tony said, motioning to the window where the smoke from the explosion was still clearing. "And you were just going to hide?"

"I'm not hiding, Tony—"

"Yes you are!"

Bruce shut his mouth, surprised by the hurt in Tony's voice. He knew the team was probably mad about his disappearing act, but he figured they'd move on.

"I'm not" he protested. "I'm just living a normal life. Not having to worry about turning into the Other Guy and smashing cities, hurting people… I'm helping people here."

"You were helping people with us too."

"Yeah" he said, shoulders sagging, "but how many people did I hurt? How much damage did I do?"

"We've all caused our share" Tony said, wanting him to understand. They needed him. Tony needed him.

"It's not the same and you know it" Bruce told him, giving him a pointed look.

Tony sighed, walking over to the window and gazing out into the distance.

"You could have at least told me where you were. That you were ok."

Bruce turned, surprised. He stared at Tony's back, seeing the tension in his body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think—"

"What, that we cared about you? That _I_ cared about you? I know you like to think that you don't really matter, that you leaving was for the best, or whatever shit you've convinced yourself of, but you're wrong."

"I'm sorry" Bruce said again, his voice just about a whisper. "I just thought it was for the best…"

"For you?"

"For everyone."

"You don't get to decide what's best for me." Tony whirled around, grabbing Bruce by the collar and pulling him close. Staring deep into his eyes, Tony pressed his lips against Bruce's, feeling him tense in surprise. "You're what's best for me" he murmured, resting his forehead against Bruce's.

When Bruce didn't respond, Tony stepped back. Bruce just gaped at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I should go" Tony said, feeling like an idiot. Of course he wouldn't feel the same; he should have known. He walked past Bruce, headed for the door.

"Wait." Bruce caught him by the wrist, pulling him back. Tony turned, looking first at Bruce's hand on his arm, then up to his face.

Bruce's hands came up to cup Tony's face, drawing him in. Their lips met again, this time with Bruce initiating, wrapping his arms around Tony as their tongues touched, tasting each other.

"Oh" Tony said stupidly, a grin spreading across his across his face as they broke apart, breathless.

"Yeah" Bruce said with his own embarrassed smile.

The stood looking at each other for a moment, holding hands, lost in their own thoughts.

"So…" Tony started, breaking the silence. "What does this mean?"

"I-I don't know that I'm ready to come back" Bruce said quietly, seeing Tony's face fall. "It's just not that easy—"

"No, no, it's fine" Tony interrupted. "I get it. I'm just – glad I got to see you, know you're alright." He let go of Bruce's hands. "Well, I guess I should go then. They're probably sending a search party out for me…"

"Not that I won't come back, I just need…a little more time" Bruce said, not wanting him to leave yet.

"Ok." Tony gave a small, sad smile. "Drop me a line once in a while though?"

"Ok." Bruce smiled back, feeling guilty. But he knew he had to put himself first for once. "I will. I promise."

They walked back out to the front room, Bruce opening the door. They stood awkwardly for a moment, not sure how to say goodbye, not knowing how long it would be until they saw each other again. Bruce reached out for Tony's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Are you going to tell them?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah, you know they'd be right here, dragging you back" he laughed softly. "We all love you, you know."

Bruce dropped his gaze.

"No, we do. I know you have trouble believing it, but we do. And we'll all be happy to have you back, when you're ready." Tony squeezed his hand back before letting go, starting down the stairs.

Stepping back in the suit, he gave Bruce one last wave before taking off, not looking back. He knew there'd be a lot of questions when he got back to the rendezvous point, but he'd worry about that later. As disappointed as he was that Bruce wasn't with him, his heart still sung knowing he was alive and well, and maybe when he came back home, they could pick up where they'd left off.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
